dancewithdevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roen/Quotes
"I specifically lured you here with those impostors. Now show me what an exorcist is capable of."' — to himself, about Lindo *''"It's faint... but it is a splendid fragrance. I've ascertained this much; let's call the day a success."' *"Oh? This is the second time you've seen me in my human form, correct? I am Roen."' — to Ritsuka *"Don't you want to know more about the Forbidden Grimoire?"' — to Ritsuka *"I am Cerberus. Perhaps it's easier to think of me as Hell's Watchdog. I am the one who serves at the right hand of the fiend Maksis. If you care to know the truth, come with me. I will not force you. It's up to you to decide."' — to Ritsuka *"You naughty girl, lying to your friend."' — to Ritsuka *"That stubborness. That courage! Indeed, you are your father's daughter."' — to Ritsuka *"The fiend Maksis finds his power failing. You know this as the war between the devils and the vampires, correct? The Grimoire is needed to restore this weakened power."' — to Ritsuka *"Listen: the Grimoire itself is the great power that allows whoever holds it to control the world."' — to Ritsuka *"Ah, what a lovely fragrance. Enough to make me lose all reason."' — to Ritsuka *"Ahh... the sweet scent of seduction."' — to Ritsuka *"Those burning eyes--marvelous. But your charm, more than anything, is in that scent of the Grimoire. Tachibana Ritsuka. The power of the Grimoire slumbers within you. You are the Forbidden Grimoire. And this scent is proof. In other words, whoever has you can open the gates of Gehenna--that is, Hell-- and rule this world. I can take the power of the Grimoire out from within you. If I deliver it to my master, the fiend Maksis... the war between the devils and vampires will be concluded, your mother will return safely, and no one will come after the Tachibana family ever again."' — to Ritsuka *"Lord Maksis is my all. If he can but obtain the Grimoire, neither you nor the Tachibana clan will be of any interest."' — to Ritsuka *"Believe it or don't, but the time is almost upon us."' — to Ritsuka *"The Forbidden Grimoire will activate on your 17th birthday and last until the night of the next full moon."' — to Ritsuka *"Ah. I see. So your family and your brother already knew the secret of the Grimoire. Your brother is a very good liar."' — to Ritsuka *"He didn't lie, per se. He merely kept everything quiet-- about the fragrant Grimoire in your life that you protect and nurture. No need to be afraid. That power is all I desire. Sleep here in this room, until your 17th birthday. Until the Grimoire within you stirs, and gives its power to Lord Maksis. That is the best way to safeguard anyone from further injury. Come, discard that ring."' — to Ritsuka *"Your father grieves, you know. Next time he may tear you limb from limb."' — to Rem *"Obligation? Such a lovely word should never pass the lips of the Arlond heir."' — to Rem *"Shall I dig her heart out right here and now? "' — to Rem, about Ritsuka *"You are the Grimoire's precious vessel. I won't hand you over to anyone."' — to Ritsuka *"Come, we'll open it together this time for sure: the door that leads to Lord Maksis... An unknown world awaits you. I won't give up. All for Lord Maksis..."''' — to himself, about Ritsuka Category:Quotes